User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Quiz about The Lancer
I'm making a quiz about myself. I made this in March, but I'm updating it now because it's outdated. Try to see how much you know about me. Put the number of each question and your answer in the comments, and I'll tell you how accurate you are. I'm going to add the answers to all the questions sometime tomorrow. Good luck. This is split into three sections, and there are 13 questions. Here you go: Music: 1. What is my favorite band? : a. Metallica : b. Avenged Sevenfold : c. Disturbed : d. Trivium : e. B and D 2. Which of the following bands do I not listen to? : a. Black Sabbath : b. Iron Maiden : c. Metallica : d. Linkin Park 3. Who is my favorite singer and my hero? : a. Howard Jones (Killswitch Engage/Light the Torch) : b. James Hetfield (Metallica) : c. M. Shadows (Avenged Sevenfold) : d. Matt Heafy (Trivium) 4. What is my favorite song? : a. Cease All Your Fire (Trivium) : b. Hail to the King (Avenged Sevenfold) : c. Until the World Goes Cold (Trivium) : d. One (Metallica) : e. A and C 5. What is my favorite album? : a. Hail to the King (Avenged Sevenfold) : b. Master of Puppets (Metallica) : c. Immortalized (Disturbed) : d. Silence in the Snow (Trivium) Movies: 6. What is my favorite movie? : a. The Patriot : b. King Arthur: Legend of the Sword : c. Van Helsing : d. The Hitman’s Bodyguard : e. C and D 7. Who is my favorite actor? : a. Tom Hardy : b. Gary Oldman : c. Sean Bean : d. Mark Wahlberg 8. What do I think is the most underrated movie of all time? : a. Van Helsing : b. Alone in the Dark : c. King Arthur: Legend of the Sword : d. Venom : e. None of the above 9. Who is my favorite actress? : a. Emily Blunt : b. Milla Jovovich : c. Jennifer Garner : d. Elodie Yung Fanfictions: 10. What was the name of my first fanfiction? : a. The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer : b. Bloody Crow of Cainhurst : c. Rise of the Nameless Lancer : d. Hail to the Queen 11. What is the name that I gave the Bloody Crow in my fanfictions? : a. Strider : b. Harold Jenkins : c. Altair 12. Which one of my fanfictions took the longest to complete? : a. Sins of the Father : b. Immortalized : c. Rise of the Nameless Lancer : d. Wrath of the Bloody Crow : e. None of the Above 13. Do I regret writing “Revenge of the Crow” (the chapter)? : a. Yes : b. Kind of : c. No : d. Fuck it all and fucking no regrets Answers: 1. e 2. a 3. c 4. e 5. d 6. e 7. d 8. b 9. b 10. a 11. c 12. d 13. d Category:Blog posts